Shrek Three
by ThrillerGirl13
Summary: Mystery is a black cat that has a histery with everyone's fave Spaniard feline. What do you think will happen when they meet again after so man years of being apart? Mostly, a few secrets will be revealed.


Shrek 3 - Chapter One 

A small purr escaped the black fur-covered throat of a beautiful female feline. It was curled up in a small ball in a chair. This cat had on a crystal encrusted collar and black leather belt with a jewel encrusted belt buckle. Also, it had some strange markings on its head, thin orange stripes that went from its eyebrows to the back its its soft head.

Footsteps entered the room and got ever softer as the got closer to the slumbering feline. The person knelt down beside the chair and sighed.

"Wake up, Mystery. Wake up." The person said, gently nudging the sleeping figure.

The feline peeked an eye open and saw the person and closed her eye again. This made the person more determined.

"Mystery! Wake up!" The person said louder, making the cat jump a bit and open both eyes to look at the person.

"Leave me alone, Janice! I haven't had a good nights sleep in ages!" Mystery hissed and the woman sighed again.

"But, Mystery, Prince Charming needs you at once! He says it's very urgent!" The woman said and Mystery sat up and shook the sleep off a bit.

Janice was a fair maiden with long brown hair and bright green eyes that many found beautiful. She was tall, around 5'6", and had known Mystery since she was a kitten.

"Prince Charming?! What the heck would he need to see me about?!" Mystery asked no one inparticular.

"I don't know, but if you want to find out, he'll be at the Poison Apple Pub." Janice said, winking at the confused feline.

"Alright. Where's my hat?" Mystery asked and Janice handed her a solid black cowboy-type hat with a silver band on it.

Mystery put the hat on and sighed.

"Never thought I'd be called in by the mama's boy of the land." Mystery said sarcastically and Janice snickered.

"Well, I wish I could be in your shoes, Myst." Janice said and the feline rolled her moonlight blue eyes.

((((((((((an hour later))))))))))

Mystery looked up at the large door in front of her, not really liking this whole 'prince' thing. Mystery lifted her leg and kicked the door, making the cyclops by the door to open the door, knowing that she was the only one that ever kicked the door.

Mystery walked in and made her way to the bar, avoiding the several fights along the way. When she reached the bar, the ugly stepsister looked down at her and nodded to the a door and Mystery nodded.

The ugly stepsister opened the door for her and shut it behind her as the cat stepped into the room.

"Hello, young feline, I'm Prince Charming." Said a male voice that made Mystery look up at the man and gasp.

"Why did you wish to speak with me?" Mystery said, regaining her composure.

"Because you have the reputation of being able to take care of ogres, like that other cat, oh what's his name." Charming said, shining his fingernails.

"You mean Puss-In-Boots?" Mystery asked and the prince nodded absentmindedly.

"Well, I need to have a pain-in-my-neck ogre eliminated. You can handle this right?" Charming said and Mystery nodded once. "Excellent! You start immediately."

"Wait a minute! We need to talk payment if you wish for me to do this!" Mystery hissed and the pirnce jumped and looked down at the evil looking cat.

"Fine. I'll give you a sack of gold, just do it." The prince said and Mystery nodded.

(((((((((((at the swamp))))))))))

Mystery had followed the directions Prince Charming gave her successfully and was hiding up in the trees. At the moment, she was using her claws to pick her teeth.

"Stupid fish scales!" Mystery hissed to herself as she picked her teeth.

The sound of a loud purring made her perk her ears up and she looked toward the swamp house. The door hadn't opened or shut, but she could sense a different presence.

Suddenly, a pair of paws hit her square in the back, making her fall out of the tree. Mystery landed on her clawed feet and looked into the tree to see an all too familiar orange colored cat.

The other cat jumped from the tree and laned in front of her, pulling out a sword.

Mystery pulled out her sword, as well, and got into position.

"I didn't think I'd run into you here, Puss. Taking a break from orge-killing for good?" Mystery said and she jabbed forward with her sword, but Puss-In-Boots moved away quicker than she thought he would.

"Never thought I would see you again, Senorita. How long has it been? Four years?" Puss asked as he blocked another strike.

"Yeah, doesn't seem that long, though." Mystery said and she was grabbed by the nape of her neck. "Let me go!"

"Well, well, well, another annoying cat." Donkey said as he came up behind Shrek, who was holding the cat.

"Yeah, would you look at that." Shrek said and Mystery hissed as she tried to get away.

"I'm not annoying." Puss said as he watched Mystery try to escape Shrek's grip.

"Yeah right." Mystery snorted, smirking and Puss frowned at his long-time rival.

"You two know each other?" Shrek asked and Puss nodded, as did, Mystery.

"Si, we have known each other since we were kittens." Puss stated and Mystery looked down at Donkey, who was looking toward the swamp house.

"What do you think should be a punishment for the intruder?" Shrek asked and Donkey looked up at her with an evil glint in his eyes.

Mystery hissed at him and gulped as she was dropped to the ground. She landed on her feet and looked up at the ogre.


End file.
